the_voicefanmadefandomcom-20200216-history
The Voice (Season 24):
The twenty-fourth season of The Voice, an American reality talent competition, premiered on February 20, 2023 on NBC. Blake Shelton returned to his chair after a two season hiatus. Usher and Christina Aguilera also returned after a hiatus. Coaches The coaches for this season are: Adam Levine, Usher, Christina Aguilera, and Blake Shelton. The team advisors are: Cassi West for Team Adam, Halsey for Team Usher, Zedd for Team Christina, and Gwen Stefani for Team Blake. Rihanna was the universal mentor for all teams during the Knockout Rounds. Teams ;Color key Winner Runner-up Third place Fourth place Eliminated in the Live shows Eliminated in the Live playoffs Artist was stolen by another coach at the Knockout rounds Eliminated in the Knockout rounds Artist was stolen by another coach at the Battle rounds Eliminated in the Battle rounds Blind auditions The first phase of the competition, Blind Auditions, taped October 15-17, 2022, began airing when the season premiered on February 20, 2023. ;Color key 'Episode 1 (February 20)' 'Episode 2 (February 21)' 'Episode 3 (February 27)' 'Episode 4 (February 28)' 'Episode 5 (March 6)' 'Episode 6 (March 7)' The sixth episode, titled "Best of the Blinds", was a recap of all the Blind Auditions broadcast up to that point. The Battles The Battles (episodes 7 to 10) consisted of two 2-hour episodes and two 1-hour episodes each on March 13, 14, 20 & 21. Season twenty-four's battle round advisors are Cassi West for Team Adam, Halsey for Team Usher, Zedd for Team Christina, and Gwen Stefani for Team Blake. Contestants who win their battle or are stolen by another coach will advance to the Knockout rounds, with each coach allowed to steal two artists who lost battles. ;Color key Artist won the battle and advanced to the Knockout rounds Artist lost the battle but was stolen by another couch and advanced to the Knockout rounds Artist lost the battle and was eliminated The Knockouts The knockouts returned as a stage for Season 24. For the knockouts, Rihanna was assigned as a mentor for contestants in all four teams for this round. The knockouts aired on March 27 & 28, 2022 Color key: Live shows Color key: Week 1: Live playoffs (April 3, 4, & 5) The Live Playoffs will air on April 3, 4, & 5, 2023 and will comprise episodes 13, 14, and 15 (The results show). The top 20 artists perform, with two artists from each team advancing from the viewers' vote, and each coach rounding their team up with their own choice. Week 2: Top 12 (April 10 & 11) The Top 12 performed on Monday, April 10, 2023, with results following on Tuesday, April 11, 2023. iTunes bonuses were given to Will Mann, Justin Brown, Vince Troy & Sydney Julien for their studio recordings of "You Raise Me Up", "Makes Me Wonder", "Crazy" & "Closer" reaching the #3, #4, #7 & #9 spot on the iTunes Top 200. Week 3: Top 10 (April 17 & 18) The Top 10 performed on Monday, April 17, 2023, with results following on Tuesday, April 18, 2023. iTunes bonuses were given to Ilona Suzuki & Justin Brown for their studio recordings of "If I Ain't Got You" & "Clown" reaching the #4 & #8 spot on the iTunes Top 200. Week 4: Top 8 (April 24 & 25) The Top 8 performed on Monday, April 24, 2023, with results following on Tuesday, April 25, 2023. iTunes bonuses were given to Will Mann, Sydney Julien, & Chris Durham for their studio recordings of "Con te partirò", "Run" & "The Blower's Daughter" reaching the #2, #6, & #10 spots on the iTunes Top 200. Week 5: Top 6 (May 1 & 2) The Top 6 performed on Monday, May 1, 2023, with results following on Tuesday, May 2, 2023. iTunes bonuses were given to Will Mann, Justin Brown & Vince Troy for their studio recordings of "I Dreamed a Dream", "Don't Know Much" & "I Put a Spell on You" reaching the #1, #4 & #7 spot on the iTunes Top 200. Results summary of live shows ;Overall ;Color key ;Artist's info Artist from Team Adam Artist from Team Usher Artist from Team Christina Artist from Team Blake ;Result details Winner Runner-up Third place Fourth Place Saved by coach Saved by Instant Save (via Twitter) Artist was eliminated but won the Wildcard round Artist advanced by public vote Artist was eliminated 'Team' ;Color key ;Artist's info Artist from Team Adam Artist from Team Usher Artist from Team Christina Artist from Team Blake ;Result details Winner Runner-up Third place Fourth Place Eliminated Artist Saved by Instant Save (via Twitter) Artist won the Wildcard round Artist received one or more iTunes bonus that week (applicable from Week 1 onwards) √ - Number of iTunes bonuses received Artists' appearances in other media *Calvin McCarville, Dawson Sheeran, and Sophie Woodward all sang in the blind auditions of Season 23 but failed to turn any chairs.